


Forever

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets an owl from Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_d_medievalist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_d_medievalist).



To Severus's relief it had not been until after his father had left the house that morning that the tap of a beak on the window had come; an owl bringing his longed-for letter of admission to Hogwarts. His mother smiled her worried smile.

"I _can_ go, can't I, Mum?" he asked, suddenly worried that his chance to escape the sullenness and intermittent rages of his father would be taken away.

"You'll go," she promised. "I still have all of my old school books, you can use those, and I'll write..." she faltered. "I'll write to your grandfather, and ask him to help with your school expenses. Or perhaps the headmaster. There are some scholarships, I think."

Severus's smile stretched his face. "Can I go and tell Lily?"

"You can tell her that you're going off to school, yes."

As Severus hurried down to Lily's house, though, he started to worry. He knew that Lily was a witch, even if no one else did, but that didn't mean she would be going to Hogwarts. What if she hadn't had a letter? He'd told her about the school, that he would be almost sure to go, and had half-promised that she would as well. Now he feared that perhaps he'd been mistaken, and as he thought about it, his feet started to drag.

He reached the house at last, though, and rang the bell.

"Please, Mrs. Evans, is Lily home?"

"She's in the back garden, Severus," said Lily's mother. "Go along back."

When Severus saw her, he knew that there had been nothing to be concerned about. He had never seen her face lit with such delight as when she ran towards him with her hands out.

"Oh, Severus, isn't it marvelous? We'll be at school together next year, learning magic." Her voice as he said "magic" was awed. "I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to go. But now we'll be able to stay best friends forever."

"Forever," Severus agreed, holding her hands in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a_d_medievalist for holiday 2007.


End file.
